


See You Again

by Dark_Mystical_Fox



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mystical_Fox/pseuds/Dark_Mystical_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky fell into the ravine, Steve thought he had lost him a second time. When he is brought back from being frozen, he despairs that he wasn't able to join his best friend/crush. But when the Winter Soldier shows up and it's Bucky, Steve feels that he can help Bucky get his memories back and take down the remaining Hydra bases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song See You Again without the rap in it.

_Time seemed to stand still for Steve and Bucky as the wall of the train car split open from the blast of the weapon in the Hydra's soldiers hand. Bucky was pushed through the hole from the sudden force, just barely catching hold of a metal bar that was still attached to the wall, leaving him hanging on for his life to the bar. Steve, shaking off the shock quickly, panic and adrenaline quickly setting in, rushed to the opening and moved out onto a ledge, trying to reach Bucky._

_"Grab my hand!" Steve yelled as he reached out to Bucky, trying to grab him before the bar he was holding gave way under his weight. Bucky tried reaching out to him, all the while trying not to fall to his death. Ominous creaking and groaning could be heard from the metal siding that the two were holding onto desperately, the metal threatening to give way at any second and plummeting them both to their deaths._

_"I can't reach! You're to far away!" Bucky yelled as he tried reaching for Steve's extended hand. He clung for dear life to the metal bar, his feet scrambling for a hold on the ridged siding of the wall. He couldn't find purchase on the slippery side, the wind pushing against him not helping him get a good foot hold or grip on the bar and the falling flakes freezing his fingers and hands to the point that they were numb and he couldn't grip very well with them._

_"Come on, just a little farther!" Steve moved a little farther out, his feet slipping a little on the slick side of the wall. His muscles strained as he stretched his arm as far out as he could, trying to reach Bucky before it was to late. They were so close, the tips of their fingers just barely brushing the others._

_Bucky had just barely reached Steve's hand before the metal bar finally gave away, the bolts and screws breaking from their holes in the metal with a screech. With a last look of terror and panic to Steve, Bucky fell down into the gully, towards the ice and snow covered rocks and river. As he fell, he cried out, hand still outstretched as if to grab Steve's, which was still reaching for him as he fell._

_"BUCKY!" Steve cried out as he watched his best friend plummet to his death before he could no longer see him. Steve's cry echoed against the rock along with the final scream that Bucky had let out as he fell to his death. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he looked away, his hands clenching into fists. Gone were the thoughts of the war against Hydra and his mission. The only thought that filled his mind was of Bucky and how he had lost him once again._

Steve opened his eyes as he watched the clouds pass the large, expansive window of the cockpit of the Hydra plane he was currently in control of. He had just gotten in contact with Peggy and had told her of his plane to bring the plane down. He gripped the steering control of the plane tightly as he steeled himself for what he was going to do.

"Steve wait, we'll get someone to shoot down the plane or Howard can-" Peggy tried to change his mind, trying to save his life.

"No Peggy, I'm to close to land and civilization. If I don't bring down this plane now, millions of lives will be lost." Steve stated, standing firm in his decision.

"But Steve-"

"I'm sorry Peggy...but there's no other way." Steve cut her off, glancing at the radar that showed him how close he was to land. Every second that passed by, he got closer and closer to land, making it mandatory he brought the plane down as soon as possible.

Silence was what answered him before Peggy finally replied. "If you're sure Steve...try to make it back to us ok?"

"I'll do my best. We could even go out for a dance and dinner or something when I get back. It'd be fun." Steve smiled, trying to sound cheerful and light-hearted as he began to drive the plane down to the freezing ocean below. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.

"It's a date. Pick me up at 7 on Friday." Peggy said, tears having started to spill from her eyes, even though she tried to hide them.

"I'll make sure to. See you then Peggy." Static came over the radio at that moment, filling the silence that had taken over the control room of the army base.

"Steve?! Steve!" Peggy shouted into the microphone, static meeting her calls. She let tears slip from her eyes as she tried to keep in her sobs. "I'll miss you Steve." She choked out as she terminated the radio transmission to the plane.

Just before he hit the water, bracing for the crash, Steve smiled softly. "Looks like I'll be seeing you again, Bucky. Make sure to be waiting for me." He murmured just before the plane crashed into the ocean, sinking into the depths, taking Captain America and the remains of Hydra with it. Or so everyone believed

An intensive search for Captain America, or his body as many believed, ensued after the war was brought to an end. Nothing was ever found and the media went crazy with the mystery of his disappearance. Headlines of 'Captain America missing', and 'Where is the nations Hero?' ran through every newspaper in America. Multiple search teams were sent out, although each one turned up fruitless no matter how hard they searched or where they searched. Everyone speculated on the final moments and thoughts of Captain America but no one would ever know but the man himself. And he wasn't around to tell them.


	2. Waking Up

The sound of the city filtered through the open window. The honking of cars and the muffled voices of passersby just barely registered to the ears of the prone man lying on the bed in the room. Accompanying the sound outside, a radio sat on a table, playing a baseball game in Ebbets field between the Phillys and the Dodgers.  
The man lying on the bed, known as Steve Rogers or the famous Captain America, gave a small groan as he opened his eyes, having to squint from the sunlight assaulting them. Baby blue eyes soon adjusted and opened wider, taking in his surroundings. The sound of the game finally registered in his ears. “Where am I?” He mumbled as he took in the room around him. It was the standardized hospital room but it was off. It was too clean, too bright. He slowly sat up, taking in the room. The honking outside drew his attention, causing him to look over at the radio sitting on the table.  
Suddenly the door in the room opened, drawing his eyes to it. A woman, who looked somewhat like Peggy, stepped in. “Morning.” She smiled before glancing at her watch. “Or should I say afternoon.” She moved to stand in the middle of the room, smiling at Steve.  
Looking at her quietly for a moment, Steve finally spoke. “Where am I?” He asked, eyes never leaving the woman.  
It took her a second to respond. “You’re in a recovery room in New York City.”  
The radio continued to play in the background. “And the Dodgers take the lead, 18 to 4! Wahoo Dodgers! Everyone is on their field. What a game we have here folks.” That caught Steve’s attention, making him turn quickly to catch what they were saying. He turned back to give the woman an unbelieving look. “Where am I really.”  
The woman gave a small laugh and smiled. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.” She seemed to be growing slightly nervous.  
“The game. It’s from May 1941. I know because I was there.” He clarified. The woman’s eyes grew wide as her smile slowly fell and her face grew serious. Steve stood up slowly, never taking his eyes off of her.  
“Now I’m going to ask you again. Where am I.” He demanded, his body language serious, as he moved to stand in front of the woman.  
She clicked something in her hand and a little red light appeared on it, but Steve was to focused on her to notice. “Captain Rogers.” She murmured softly, trying to placate him.  
“Who are you?!” Steve demanded just before men dressed in black combat gear came into the room. Taking a step back, Steve looked them over, deciding on the best course of action. When they came at him to physically detain him, he dodged and threw them towards the wall. The wall broke easily under their force and the sound of metal hitting the floor was heard as the men fell to the ground. Steve jumped through the wall, pausing to look around at the barren room that held his ‘recovery room’ and pictures of New York City that had been outside of his supposed windows. He turned and made a beeline for the door that he assumed would take him out of the room.  
“Captain Rogers wait!” The woman called, stepping carefully over the wreckage as high heels weren’t the easiest to maneuver in. Just as Steve got out of the room the woman picked up a walkie talkie and spoke into it. “All agents, Code 13. I repeat, all agents Code 13.”  
Steve came out into a large hall filled with people in suits. Shouts began to fill the hall as everyone noticed him and ran to grab him. Steve took off, pushing anyone who got in his way and ran to what he assumed was the exit. Busting through the glass doors and onto the streets, he nearly got run over by a taxi. He ran, reaching Times Square. Stopping, his brain tried to take in all that he saw. It wasn’t anything like what he remembered. Billboards flashed with automated advertisements and people were making their way to where ever they needed to be, ignoring what some would call a crazy man.  
Honking soon filled the air as black car surrounded him and more men in tactical gear got out of said cars. Steve circled, body tense and ready for a fight.  
“At ease soldier!” Somebody called, causing Steve to whirl around and look to where the voice came from.  
What he saw was a man dressed in a black turtle neck, black dress pants and a long black coat. Covering his left eye was an eyepatch. The man began to slowly make his way towards him. Men in suits were doing crowd control as Steve, who was slightly out of breath from all the running, studied the man who kept getting closer.  
“Look I’m sorry about that little show back there but,” The man paused, choosing his words carefully, “we thought it best to break it to you slowly.”  
A look of confusion grew on Steve’s face. “Break what?” He asked, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.  
The man took a moment to respond but when he did, his words shocked Steve to the core. “You’ve been asleep Cap. For almost 70 years.”  
Realization dawned on Steve’s face as he looked around at all the new buildings and technology in Times Square. He tried to work everything out in his head, shaking it ever so slightly, not wanting to accept the fact.  
The man watched this in silence as Steve took it in. “You going to be ok?” He asked.  
A sad look crossed Steve’s face as he answered. “Yeah. Yeah, I just…” He trailed off, “I had a date.”  
“We should go Cap, before any more people start gawking.” The man led him to a car that would take him back to where he was before.  
“Who are you anyway?” Steve asked, slightly suspicious of the man.  
“Name’s Nick Fury. I’m a director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. Otherwise known as SHIELD.” The man, now known as Nick, replied.  
"So what now?" Steve asked, looking out the window, watching all the bright billboards and glass windows that filled the buildings they passed.   
"We go back to SHIELD and we'll set you up with a floor of your own." Nick replied.  
Steve nodded, not asking anymore questions.  
They soon arrived and set about getting Steve set up in his own room that SHIELD had had ready for him for when he woke up. It would be a while before Steve was needed to protect the world when Loki had decided to try and take over and the Avengers initiative was put into action to stop him. Through it all, Steve never forgot about all those that had been left behind, especially Bucky. The one solace he had was that Peggy was still alive but it always broke his heart when her memory would relapse. No matter what though, he always went back, clinging to the one tie he still had to the past and to Bucky.


End file.
